Natara Williams
'Natara Williams '''or Special Agent Williams is a psychological profiler and law enforcment officer working for the FBI who becomes Det. Mal Fallon's partner in the SFPD. Natara and Mal are the main protagonists of Cause of Death. She is the daughter of Raj and Anita Mansingh, and the sister of Neha Mansingh. Over the course of the game (starting from Volume 1), she as an FBI agent was asked to join the SFPD. Early Life: Born on October 24th 1980, Natara Williams is of Indian-American ethnicity. Her birth name was originally Natara Mansingh, but in college, she changed it to Natara Williams. This was to stop Natara recieving preferential treatment -- as her last name implied she was of an extremely rich background. Her father is the 113th richest man in the world. Natara originally planned to head into the business world, but became fascinated by criminal psychology after the murder of a close friend. She has been with the FBI for 6 years as of Volume 1 and is considered a highly capable profiler (it is stated in V7C4 that she "is one of the FBI's top profilers"). Natara's choice to enter law enforcement has estranged her from her father. Details on why exactly her father disagrees with her profession aren't clear, but Mal predicted in "A Mansingh Family Chistmas" that this came out of a fear of Raj seeing her daughter get hurt. Details on her "close friend"'s murder are left unknown. Before Volume 1: 6 months prior to Volume 1, Natara (accidentally) shot her partner and then-boyfriend Shawn Mallory, something that which has haunted her throughout the volume. After shooting Shawn, she relocated to San Fransisco, where she met and began to work with Mal Fallon. S.F.P.D Natara relocated to San Francisco following being requested by her bosses to join the SFPD to help in the hunt for the Maskmaker. After successfully apprehending him, Natara continued to work with the SFPD. Natara was devastated when her sister was kidnapped in Volume 2, but with Mal's help (and the help of her then returning boyfriend, Shawn Mallory, Neha was saved. In V4C5, Natara ended her relationship with Shawn Mallory and then, in the culminating scene of Volume 6, began dating District Attorney Oscar Santos. After a breakup (V7C4) then reunity (V7C7) with him, Oscar asked for her hand in marriage (V9C5/V9C6); but in Volume 10's finale, she broke up with him. She later kissed Mal in Volume 10's finale (Death Do Us Part), who, immidiately after their first kiss, was kidnapped. Dedicated, and with Jacob Fallon and all her friends's help, she rescued Mal in Volume 11. She and Mal then became a formal couple in Volume 12. Natara seemed shocked, but psychologically mixed to discover Shawn Mallory's dead body in Volume 13, and in that volume's final episode, she defeats Spinerette and confronts the Firstborn. In V14C1, Mal tells Natara that he would allow her to relocate if ordered by the FBI -- but that he would find out a way to "make things work". She later commented about how she was mentored by Dan Abraham. However, V14C1's ending took a surprising turn when Natara commented that she was transferred from the SFPD to the SCT (Special Crimes Task Force) -- which is now working with the SFPD (namely Reed Harrow, Boone Ligaya and Emma Lapointe). In V14C4, the SCT found a lead to the Firstborn that would take them to Pasadena. While driving to the airport, Natara calls Mal who is saddened to discover that she is leaving SF. Natara is then attacked by bikers and realizes that the Firstborn set up the gang on the airplane. Natara calls the SCT to warn them of the trap, but the plane's bomb detonate as it explodes in the sky. According to Kai in the bonus scene, 22 were on the plane whilst 17 confirmed dead, and no confirmed survivors -- but an unknown figure on a parachute was seen in the distance... This was revealed to be Reed Harrow. In V14C6, Natara is held hostage at knifepoint by Firstborn for the Lilith File which Mal is holding. Natara insists that Mal, for the greater good, keep the file for himself to save it for law enforcement to save lives and to arrest Firstborn; but Mal, unable to bring himself to sacrificing Natara, sparked tension between the two when he agreed to surrender the file for Natara's life. Interestingly, Natara went to Shawn's un-flowered Graveyard and spoke words to him in the bonus scene. S.C.T In V14C9, after surviving -- alibeit with serious injuries -- from the attempted murder on her and Mal's life by Firstborn, she was admitted into the new SCT, or Special Crimes Task Force, by Maria Yeong. The task force has since then relocated in London, tracking down the Firstborn's move. Trivia *Mal reveals to know much about Natara in V8C3 when he pretends to love her to free her as a hostage: *Her favorite type of food is Chinese, especially Mongolian beef take-out. *She likes horses but hates cats. *Her greatest fear is that she's the kind of person that can't be loved and can't love back. She doesn't know whether she'd be able to really trust another person so completely. *In the Surviving High School episode, ''April Fools, it is revealed that Natara had worn braces in highschool and had "downed" her love life. *Her favorite flowers are lilies. (V9 Interlude) *It is revealed by Raj Mansingh that Natara stole a pony from the zoo when she was six. (Buried Secrets, Buried Lives) *Natara tells Mal that she wasn't very popular in high school, and the only time she got in trouble was being sent to detention because her teacher thought she was helping other students cheat, when in fact she was just 'great at tutoring'. (V10C2/V10C3) *Natara practices the martial art of Krav Maga. (V7C6) *It was never revealed up until Buried Secrets, Buried Lives that Natara was born and raised in New Haven, Connecticut when Raj mentions that it was "when he got a call from the New Haven Police Department" that she stole a pony. Incidentally, this would mean that Natara and Shawn Mallory grew up in the same city together; but where and when they first met is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Female